El fuego del fútbol
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Una nueva integrante entrena con la Royal, sus técnicas son puro fuego... Y le rodea mucho misterio; su mejor amigo es Genda Kojiro, pero tendrá que separarse de él en el FFI, ¿qué pasará?


Nuevamente utilizo el mismo OC que en todas mis historias, pero es que ¡pensar nombres es muy complicado! Además, me gusta el perfil de ese personaje. Esta vez vengo con un fanfic de Inazuma Eleven y tendrá algunas pareja NO Yaoi. Ciertamente soy fanática del género pero no estoy interesada en añadirlo a mi historia, nyahaha. Supongo que la pareja que se mantendrá a lo largo del fic será GendaxOC, pero quien sabe, tal vez cambio. No revelaré mucho de las técnicas de Kori, solo diré que su elemento es el fuego, kuku. ¡Disfruten del escrito y dejen reviews! Nyahaha.

**El fuego del fútbol. **

—Preludio—

Malas sensaciones.

Observé en silencio como mis compañeros entrenaban; hacía unos pocos días habíamos perdido ante el Raimon por abandono, pero habíamos perdido. Kageyama había dictaminado que Goenji sería un buen experimento de jugador, por lo que todo el equipo entrenaba arduamente para destrozar al Raimon y, especialmente a Endou Mamoru. Él era un mocoso repelente hecho en sonrisas, más optimista que otra cosa.

Ni Kido ni yo le soportábamos y, secretamente le envidiábamos. Envidiábamos esa libertad que tenía, esa sonrisa deslumbrante que podía poner en pie a todo el equipo… Por eso odiábamos con toda nuestra alma a Endou Mamoru.

Posé mi vista sobre el campo nuevamente y presté atención a los movimientos de mis compañeros, pero sobre todo a los de Kido. Se veía diferente, más confiado tal vez, quién sabe. Dirigí mis orbes hacia Sakuma, otro de mis mejores amigos en la Imperial, se veía serio pero divertido a la vez. Y por último observé a Genda… mi mejor amigo. Él tenía quince años, al igual que yo, y poseía un porte aleonado, con mirada felina y postura salvaje. Traía locas a las chicas de la academia, pero a él solo parecía subirle más y más el ego.

Genda era divertido e irónico, burlesco pero amigable. A la vez era tranquilo e impasible, como si nada le molestara. Todo al contrario que Kido, el era sarcástico, burlesco, malvado y despiadado con los equipos rivales. Yuuto Kido era un chico de catorce años de pelo peinado en una coleta de rastas. Llevaba siempre unas gafas que impedía a la gente el ver sus ojos, solo sus amigos conocíamos el verdadero color de estos.

Para nosotros es un misterio el porqué los oculta, a lo mejor algún día nos lo cuenta. Ahora me encuentro sentada en las gradas observando como Sakuma me hace señas. Su pelo es azul y sus ojos son ambarinos, bastante anaranjados. Aunque sería conveniente aclarar que solo tiene un ojo, el otro está tapado por un parche. Él en realidad aún tiene ese ojo, pero su visión es muy reducida.

¿Por qué me hace señas? Creo que además me está gritando algo y no me doy cuenta hasta que tengo el balón pegado a la cara. Con reflejos que no tengo ni idea de dónde saqué conseguí apartarme a tiempo de que la pelota se estrellaba sonoramente a mi espalda.

Me giré anonadada y pude observar, con algo de sorpresa, que había un cráter en la pared y que el balón seguía girando. Enfadada agarré aquella esfera con fuerza y le di una patada con dirección a Sakuma. No utilicé ninguna super-técnica, pero le di con la suficiente fuerza para que no pudiera esquivarla y le dejara un buen golpe en la cara.

—¿Pero tú estás tonto, imbécil?—Le grité mientras me encaminaba a la barandilla y saltaba al campo. Todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme, que consistía en una americana negra con bordes dorados y puños y cuello rojo con botones colocados de dos en dos en el pecho. Debajo llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Vestía también una falda plisada dos palmos por encima de la rodilla del mismo estilo de la americana y unas medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos. Calzaba unas bailarinas negras y tenía el pelo suelto.

¿Ya os he contado de mí? Soy Kori Hanabusa, tengo quince años y voy al Instituto Imperial. Mis ojos son azules grisáceos y tengo una tez de color porcelana. Tengo en la espalda un tatuaje que tengo desde que nací en forma de pájaro de color negro. Entreno con los chicos al futbol y no me suelo llevar muy bien con las mujeres de la clase.

Miré a Sakuma con una sonrisa maliciosa, él estaba ahora tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y con un gran chichón en la cabeza. No se hacen esperar las burlas de Fudou.

—Joder, Sakuma, eres un marica. ¡Dejándote pegar por una chica! Jajaja, ¡que pringado!—Se burlaba él del pobre Sakuma.

—Fudou, como no te cayes correrás la misma suerte, estúpido.—le contesto mientras lo amenazo con el balón.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué me harás?—Me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara ligeramente torcida. Varias venitas se me hinchan en la sien y justo cuando estoy a punto de darle el golpe de su vida a Fudou, Kido interrumpe.

—Fudou, deja de comportarte como un estúpido.—le recriminó al tiempo que se volvía hacia mí—. Kori… ¿por qué no has venido al entrenamiento?—Kido mantiene una postura amenazante, verdaderamente está mosqueado—. Kageyama-sama dijo que era obligatorio venir hoy.

—Kido… por si no lo recuerdas, he tenido que quedarme castigada por lo del otro día. A la próxima, hablas con Kageyama-sama y le dices que no me impongan castigos tan absurdos por golpear a una compañera.—le expliqué con más venitas en la sien, para después marcharme refunfuñando—. Además, no fue mi culpa que se metiera entre mi puño y su cara…

Fudou volvió a reírse y yo le lancé el balonazo. Todos se fueron a los vestuarios y yo me marché a mi habitación. Mis padres habían muerto hace ya tiempo, por lo que tenía que elegir entre vivir con uno de mis compañeros de equipo o vivir confortablemente en una habitación para mi sola con todos los lujos.

Del equipo no era la única, Fudou también era interno para mi mala suerte. Nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, no nos aguantábamos y nuestro odio era mutuo.

Los pasillos de la Royal a esa hora eran fríos y lúgubres y a una no le apetecía mucho caminar sola por allí. La hora de la cena ya había pasado, por lo que tuve que dirigirme a mi habitación directamente sin comer.

Pero algo me interceptó por el camino y me puso la mano en la boca para que no gritara, igualmente yo le mordí y mandé un derechazo a mi punto muerto y, sorprendentemente, le di a algo.

—¡Auch! ¿Pero qué te pasa?—Me gritó Genda con la mano en la mandíbula y medio encogido hacia atrás.

—¿Genda?, ¿pero qué te pasa a ti? Esas no son formas de atacar a una mujer que camina por un pasillo frío y tenebroso—le reproché—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Como ya sabía que no habías comido pensé en invitarte a cenar, los chicos ya deben de estar allí.

—Ciertamente lo agradezco, Genda pero… estoy molida. Tal vez mañana, si es que mi puño no vuelve a encontrarse con la cara de Miroko Hinamori.

—Venga, Kori, será divertido. Además hace tiempo que no salimos juntos… con los chicos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Genda. No estoy de humor para aguantar a esa bola de idiotas—le contesté hastiada por su insistencia, pero pronto se me encendió una lucecita—. ¿Qué te parece si el sábado vamos tú y yo a la feria que hay en Inazuma? Creo recordar que se llamaba _Fantaisie_.

—Está, bien. Tú te lo pierdes—. Habló ya derrotado—. Kido dijo que no te olvides que como mañana faltes al entrenamiento no juegas el próximo partido.

—Hump. Ese Kido… sabe que sin mí no puede jugar, jojo—. Comenté en broma mientras entraba en mi habitación—. Genda, yo te recomendaría que te marchases, si llega la supervisora y te ve merodeando por las habitaciones de las chicas que no te quepa duda que pasarás por un pervertido—. Dije con una risita.

—Un pervertido muy sexy, debería decir yo—. Habló una voz a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Miroko?, ¿q-qué demonios estás haciendo despierta a estas horas?—Dije yo algo sonrojada por lo dicho.

—Eso mismo podría decirte, Hanabusa. Y no me hace ninguna gracia que Genda esté aquí… contigo.—respondió con evidentes celos en la voz.

—Bueno este… yo me marcho. ¡Adiós!—Genda se marchó corriendo al ver la tensa situación y me dejó sola para arreglármelas con Miroko.

—Bien, ¿ahora me vas a explicar que hacía Genda en tu habitación?, ¿tan tarde, además?

—No tengo que explicarte nada, Hinamori. Además él no estaba en mi habitación, solo me había acompañado—. Hablé y acto seguido le cerré la puerta en la cara. Pude escuchar sus lamentos por su adolorida nariz y no pude reprimir una carcajada.

Pero algo rápidamente me sacó de la ensoñación, fue un movimiento brusco que percibí en mi cuerpo y que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme, pues cada vez estaba más mareada y sentía un taladro en mi cabeza.

Unas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, todas seguidas del tatuaje que tengo en la espalda, todas mostrando a un pájaro de fuego como el que tengo en mente cuando hago mis supertécnicas y, al final, un gran ojo de color celeste siendo cubierto por un fuego negro carmesí y rezumando llamas…

No pude reprimir un pequeño gemido de dolor y caí al suelo de cabeza. Mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse pero yo no era capaz, esas imágenes taladraban mi mente y… Espera. ¿Me están sangrando los ojos?, ¿pero qué demonios…?

No pude pensar nada más, pues seguidamente me desmayé.

**Fin Kori's POV. **

La mañana brillaba en el Instituto Imperial. Las clases estaban llenas con todos los alumnos a su hora excepto uno. La clase de segundo B, estaba algo revuelta, pues había rumores de que Kori Hanabusa volvía a hacer pellas o estaba metida en otra pelea. Pero el profesor entró junto con Miroko Hinamori, su cara estaba totalmente pálida. No entró nadie más.

El profesor cerró la puerta y dio un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en su mesa y pedir silencio.

—¿Qué creéis que le habrá pasado a Kori?—Preguntó Sakuma algo preocupado.

—Ni idea, ayer estaba perfectamente—. Contestó Sakuma más preocupado que el amante de los pingüinos.

—Hump, seguro que se ha peleado otra vez y está en el despacho de Kagellama-sama.—el comentario de Akio Fudou no se hizo esperar.

—Alumnos, silencio por favor. Silencio.—el profesor hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. La señorita Hanabusa llegará algo tarde hoy, pues ha sufrido unos inconvenientes que la obligarán a permanecer en la enfermería de la escuela durante gran parte de la mañana.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado, sensei?—Inquirió Kido extrañado.

—Hoy, vuestra compañera Hinamori la ha encontrado en su habitación inconsciente y con restos de sangre en el rostro, por lo que creemos que ha podido golpearse accidentalmente con algo al caer. Solo sabremos lo que realmente ha pasado cuando ella despierte. Hasta entonces pido que no se toque más el tema; ahora, saquen sus libros de Historia, por favor.

—Pss, Kido, ¿tú qué crees que le ha pasado?—Preguntó en bajito Genda al estratega mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

—No tengo ni idea, pero estos días se ha quejado de dolor de cabeza, a lo mejor es por eso. Iremos a verla en el receso, tal vez se haya despertado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Esperaremos hasta el receso e iremos a verla.

Ambos dejaron de hablar y continuaron escribiendo en sus libretas y esperando internamente impacientes a que pasasen dos horas…


End file.
